Video Game Addiction?
by DarkSuperTails
Summary: Tails is addicted to a new game after Sonic decides to make Tails have some online game fun...is this a good or bad thing?


"Yo Tails! How's it goin?" A blue hedgehog said, smiling and zooming in through the only semi-open garage door in a blue blur. He looked around smiling at the garden of technology everywhere; definitely Tails lab. From not to far off he heard the sound of a blow torch going off against a sheet of metal, and no response. "Yo! Tails!" The blow torch continued, and Sonic smirked.

"…Hmmmm…once I get this part on, the entire machine should be ready to-"

"YO TAILS!! HOW'S IT GOIN!?"

"AHHHHHHHHH!" A bright orange fox jumped, yelping and then stumbling over off of the wooden stool, barely releasing his hand off the torch before it burnt anything. He sighed and got back up, giving Sonic a very tame annoyed look, for his innocent and kind personality always kept him from yelling too loud. "Sonic…don't do that! You know one of these days I'm gonna get hurt from you doing things like that-" Sonic sweat dropped and gave a crooked goofy smirk.

"Hey hey, come on, ya know f you got hurt I'd take care of ya, specially if it WAS my fault." Tails seemed doubtful, but made a small groan and shook his head, going back to the machine.

"…I need to work on this now Sonic, so if you want to stay could you please not startle me?" Sonic crossed both arms and rolled his eyes.

"…Alright come on…log on to your computer." Tails blinked.

"What for?" The hedgehog smirked and winked.

"You'll see…"

--

Tails blinked at the flashing game graphics before him, and raised a cute eyebrow as he looked sideways at Sonic.

"…Raiden?..." The hedgehog stood next to the fox, who was sitting at his rolling lab desk chair pulled up to the massive computer that took up at least ¼ of his left wall.

"Yup! Go on, give it a try!" Tails sighed, giving a worried look towards emerald eyes' way.

"…But…Sonic I can't do this now, I have to work." Sonic put a gloved hand on the kit's shoulder, and winked again, leaning forward so he was level to him.

"You've been workin as hard as I run fast lil bro, time for some personal time to yourself. All you ever do is build things for me to stop Eggman, things for yourself, or some other thing to help us. I don't think I've ever seen you relax!" Tails rubbed the back of his head, his light blue eyes still watching the little tie fighter jet shooting blue lasers and homing missiles at incoming asteroids as the loading bar snaked across the screen.

"Well…I take naps like you do…" The fox now looked back more so, trying to persuade Sonic otherwise. "But Sonic, I really don't think I should…" The loading bar finally reached "100%" and changed into a button saying "START". Sonic grinned wider.

"Heh, naps are good but you need some real entertainment, and I mean besides machines and tinkering-go ahead! You'll love it! Trust me!" Sonic winked and stuck a thumbs up towards him, and Tails had no choice but to take his fingers to the "Z" and "X" keys, his other hand to the arrow buttons, and click start.

The fox was met with a new screen, and a little fighter jet fell out of a large carrier, and soon he was on his way, shooting little red and orange bullets and destroying helicopters, and larger and a variety of enemy ships coming towards him. One exploded and a floating square that changed from red to blue to purple floated out in front of him.

"…?" The fox went into it, knowing it must be a power up of some sort, and fired at more enemy's; this time instead of red bullets, came a constant purple laser, that was attracted towards any enemy out in the top half of the screen, or anywhere near him. Tails smiled, a small smile coming to his face as he actually soon began enjoying himself.

"Hehehe, that's it Tails!" Sonic smirked, kneeling and resting his head on his arms as he watched, also almost hypnotized, and began coaching the fox, though he seldom needed it. "Ya haven't tried the blue one yet." Tails waited for it to change, and got the blue, and now he shot a normal straight blue laser, that instantly pierced through the enemy's, killing them faster than the other two weapons. Tails smiled.

"Oh! I bet that'll be great for bosses!" Sonic grinned.

"You bet!"

Soon as the more squares the fox obtained, the larger his weapon got. His purple laser got bigger and more advanced, his red bullets soon shot out in all directions, and his blue laser was ten times wider than before. He then discovered that he could get numerous missiles or smaller but heat seeking homing missiles to go with his main weapon. The fox was smiling, laughing at how much fun it was.

"Wow!...Sonic you were right! This is fun!" Sonic chuckled and clapped the fox's back.

"Of course it is! I'd never lie to you Tails."

--

After only ten minutes, and one third through the game, Tails had mastered the way of the game; as he know understood, the games main elements went as follows:

-The main weapon power up boxes not only gave you one of the three weapons, but with every one you got from the larger enemy's, the weapon got bigger and better.

-Red weapons were good for range, purple was good for annihilating all enemy's at once, and were perfect for the hundreds of smaller sized enemy's, which they homed in and killed instantly, and blue were great for killing bosses quickly.

-The same "more you get of power-up the more bigger and better the missiles/weapon" rule went for these as well.

-Missiles were good for big enemy's and bosses, homing were good for little guys, or if you have max, with shooting ten per second, good for everything.

-You needed to keep your eye on the sometimes numerous attacks coming, for if your hit once, your dead.

"Sonic! I'm at the final boss! It's that big red gem that's been powering all the bosses the entire game so far!" The orange fox's eyes were now glued to the computer screen, and he dodged in and out of the enemy's covering the screen, and the large red gem now taking shelter in a heavily fortified glass force field. A bunch of lesser red gems were all around it, shooting at him as well. "Oh man!...this thing is tough!" Tails had a full powered up purple laser plan with maximum homing missiles, the best option for the last boss, because there were constant enemies attacking, unlike the single boss like in the past. The glass barrier eventually began cracking, after weaving in and out of the endless wave of enemies. The fox's face was covered with concentration, as numerous times he almost died, and lost all of his weapons…something he couldn't afford now…

"Come on!...Die!" He continued hitting the gem, destroying the incoming asteroids, and ships, seemingly until the gem would never die. Finally though, the gem began heating up, and firing a massive spiral of green energy bombs. "Wow!" Tails barley waved around them, the purple beam still stuck on the boss as well as anything getting into the screen.

After almost 5 minutes straight, the massive red stone gem exploded, and everything on the careen apart from tails ship as well, and the fox grinned as the words "U Rule" appeared on either side of the screen.  
"YES! Take THAT!" The fox grinned, leaping up in glee having beaten the game. However, amidst his glee, the garage door opened, and Sonic yelled over his cheering.

"Tails, there you are! Eggman's got another giant ship, and he's closing in, come on! Let's go pound him down into the dirt again!" In a fast blur the hedgehog was gone, but as Tails starred after him, his eyes turned towards the computer, still at the save game screen, and he grinned a wicked smirk, grabbing his blow torch, and numerous spare parts, and walking to his beloved X Tornado.

--

"OH HO HO HO HO HO! Face it you annoying high-speed Hedgehog! You'd have to get through my thousands of Egg-Drone guards to even get NEAR my NEW flying fortress! You can't break through this shield with your spin dash, and even if you did, you'd have to break through my armor! OH HO HO HO HO HO!" Eggman cackled weirdly, as Decoe and Bocoe chuckled.

"Sonic will have no chance this time."

"I wonder if he'll surrender." Sonic growled, looking up from on the ground.

"…Man…this time I dunno if I can beat Eggman myself…-…huh…wait, what's that?..." Eggman and the two robots turned as well, spying something approaching them from far off in the distance.

"Hmmm? What's that?..." Decoe put his hand to his brow and squinted.

"It…looks like…Tails…plane." Eggman gasped, as the X Tornado flew towards the giant ship, a large laser cannon on the front, with a switching device to witch to two other weapons. The orange fox smirked evilly, switching to a gigantic machine gun, and smirking. Eggman quickly began whacking his control panel.

"HA! Not this time fly boy! You can't get past my Egg-Drones!" Tails rolled his eyes, a confident smirk on his face as he pulled out his twin steering wheel with two firing buttons on the top; he pressed both and grinned.

"Oh yeah? Think again!" In the blink of an eye Eggman went slack jaw, as a barrage of red bullets scattered from the plane, shooting like rain into every single one of his Egg-Drones. They all exploded, and Eggman yelled in surprise and fury.

"W-What!? Rrrrrrr WELL YOU WONT GET PAST MY SHEILD OR MY EGG HEAT SEEKING BAZOOKA!" A massive electric shield popped up over the entire hull of the ship, as Tails flew closer, a gigantic power cannon fired at him over and over. The fox simply pressed a button, switching to the second weapon, and he grinned. A large purple laser instantly shot into the shield, not letting up as it continually ate away at it. The shield soon began heating up, and Eggman was sweating. "WHAT!!!??? NOOOOOO!!!!!" The shield, like the drones, exploded in an electromagnetic explosion. Decoe and Bocoe began running around screaming, and Eggman began hitting buttons on his control panel faster and faster, cursing all the while, as Tails and Sonic laughed as tails only held down on button. "WELL TAAAAAAKEEEEEE THIIIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!" Eggman yelled, hitting a gigantic red button labeled "DEATH!" Tails blinked and easily dodged as a tiny cannonball the size of a penny was fired at his plane. Eggman went wider with slack jaw, and turned, steaming towards the two robots. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CANNOBALL!!!!!!!?????????" Decoe and Bocoe held each other and sweated.

"We…uhhhh...we needed spare parts…" Eggman got up, yelling with all his might, and as Tails grinned and said in a Arnold Swartzneigger voice,

"Asta Lavesta…bitch." The weapon flipped a final time, and a gigantic blue laser flew through Eggman's ship like a knife through butter. Eggman began strangling the two robots.

"YOU IDIOTS IT'S YOUR FAULT TAILS AND SONIC WO-" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM. Eggman's ship, like always after ten minutes after being built, exploded. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Tails grinned at his own victory over Eggman that Sonic, for once, could not do, and landed the plane next to Sonic, jumping out and smirking at the hedgehog going slack jaw. Tails turned towards the screen, gave a thumbs up, and winked.

"And that kids, is why playing too many video games is a good thing!"

THE END

"By the way Tails, have you played this game?" Sonci grinned, pointing at another game on his computer screen. Tails turned, and gave a sadistic grin.

".......hmmm...what game is this?.."

"It's called Halo :D"

...THE REAL END?...OO


End file.
